The major discovery this year are as follows. 1. Established that potent Th1 and antibody responses can be induced in mice or NHP following immunization with CSP protein and Poly IC or by targeting the protein to DEC-205 expressed on dendritic cells. The data show that Poly IC is an effective adjuvant for inducing protective immunity. Tewari, K., Flynn, B.J., Boscardin, S.B., Kastenmueller, K., Salazar, A.M., Anderson, C.A., Soundarapandian, V., Keler, T., Hoffman, S.L., Nussenzweig, M.C., Steinman, R.M. and Seder, R.A.: Poly(I:C) is an effective adjuvant for antibody and multi-functional CD4+ T cell responses to Plasmodium falciparum circumsporozoite protein (CSP) and aDEC-CSP in Non Human Primates. Vaccine (In Press) 2010. 2. Showed that radiation attenuated sporozoites administered iv into NHP induced potent CD4 and CD8+ T cell responses in blood and liver. Also developed an assay to measure the global malaria specific responses.